marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vera Gemini (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = A temple in Mexico | Gender = Female | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = ; BlueCategory:Blue Eyes (in human form) | Hair = No hair | Hair2 = ; BlackCategory:Black Hair (in human form) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Magician, cult leader | Education = | Origin = Human/Demon HybridCategory:Human/Demon Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = David Kraft; Ed Hannigan | First = Defenders #58 | Last = Defenders #60 | HistoryText = Vera Gemini is a woman of mixed heritage, half-human and half-demon. The identities of her parents are unknown. Her dual heritage has caused other demons to scorn her, and she was considered the shame of her race. However, she lacks some of the limitations other demons have due to her human heritage. She conceived the plan of Xenogenesis, as way to breach the ancient bondage of the demon race and restore them to power on Earth. Vera Gemini was a high official of the Cult of Harvester of Eyes. She met in a nightclub with former member Devil-Slayer, trying to convince him to rejoin the ranks. When she told him that the Cult already had the Eye of Agamotto, Payne lost control of himself and revealed his true form to bystanders. Valkyrie thought that Devil-Slayer was a super-villain menacing a helpless Vera, and came to her defence. While Devil-Slayer and Valkyrie fought each other, Payne used his powers to have Vera levitating in the air. She used her own powers to throw a chair at him. She eventually escaped, while thanking her unwitting champion Valkyrie. Devil-Slayer later revealed to Valkyrie that his initial plan was to capture Vera and to ransom her, in exchange for the Eye of Agamotto. When her Cult summoned the demon Belathauzer to Earth, Vera met with him and explainer her origins. Belathauzer considered her existence and heritage to be "blasphemous", but appreciated the fact that Vera had two faces and served their cause well. Belathauzer promised that eventually he and the Ruling Circle would examine whether she had in fact vindicated her existence. Vera had a hidden agenda of her own, to usurp the power of the demon lords for herself. Vera Gemini used the Eye of Agamotto to create a direct dimensional doorway, which connected Earth and the Demon Realm. Every demon in the Realm gained corporeal form and prepared to be displaced to Earth. When Doctor Strange infiltrated the Demon Realm, he was confronted by Vera in her demonic form. The human members of the Cult lusted for power, but they were unwitting pawns of their leader Vera Gemini. They were offered as human sacrifice to the Demons. When they managed to summon many demons to Earth, they were brutally slain by the Demons. Vera Gemini celebrated that she managed to achieve in a single day what the demon overlords failed to achieve for eons. She prepared to triumph in an ancient game of dominance and submission. She gloated that Dr. Strange was trapped in a demon form, and that Devil-Slayer was unable to stop them without others by his side. The Demon overlords themselves did not yet suspect the full extend of her duplicity, but she had plans against them. At a casino in Acapulco, five demon lords in human guise were gambling in the roulette, with Vera Gemini as the croupier. The game would decide which of them will have the right to rule and to hold dominion over the Earth. They believed gambling was a civilized way to settle their differences. The result of the roulette was double zero, and the house won. Vera as the croupier represented the house, and claimed dominion over the demon lords. She warned them that they would share the fate of humanity. Vera Gemini arrived at the temple of the Cult in Mexico. She and offered survival and power to Devil-Slayer, if he agreed to join her side. He was tempted but turned down the offer. She striked Payne with her optic blasts. Vera Gemini commented that she was stimulated by the sacrifice of dignity to degradation. She claimed to thrive on torture, on suffering, on the bleak subversion of the soul. Such were her abnormal appetites. She vowed that both Demonkind and mankind would squirm and die slowly, according to her whim. Vera failed to notice Hellcat spying on her from within the temple. Hellcat planned to stop Vera, but actually feared the female demon. In Mexico, the demons managed to defeat the Hulk. Vera Gemini instructed her demon hordes not to kill Devil-Slayer and the Hulk, because she had other uses for them. As Vera spoke, Hellcat approached her from behind. She covered Vera in the Shadow Cloak. Vera disappeared, teleported to an unknown location. | Powers = *As a hybrid, Vera Gemini has both a human and a demonic form. Her two faces, as Belathauzer termed it. She is apparently able to shift forms voluntarily. *Vera has been able to levitate herself and inanimate objects, such as chairs. She can also use telekinesis to turn said objects into weapons. *Vera has been able to pull magical escapes and to pass through walls, though it is unclear whether she can teleport. *Vera has magical powers that are apparently inherent to her form. However, she has had to amplify her powers to achieve significant feats. She had to use human sacrifice in order to summon a Demon lord or Dark God to Earth, and had to use the Eye of Agamotto in order to create a dimensional doorway. Without amplifications, her powers are not much of a threat. She could not defeat Devil-Slayer in single combat. *Vera has been depicted flying, though this could be an application of her levitation powers. *Vera has used optic blasts to strike down opponents. | Abilities = *Vera is skilled at manipulating others. She has hidden agendas even when working with allies or apparent superiors. *Vera is apparently learned in the ways of magic, and may have a background of education in related subjects. Belathauzer complimented her genius. | Strength = | Weaknesses = *Her human heritage causes other demons to hate her or distrust her. | Equipment = *Eye of Agamotto: Vera has in the past taken possession of the Eye of Agamotto. She has been able to use the eye to open a dimensional doorway between the Earth and the Demon Realm. She can use it with apparent ease, and she demonstrated superior skill to rival magic users. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *In either human or demonic form, Vera Gemini appears to be a youthful female. However, it is unclear whether she is actually young, or whether she has the extended longevity or immortality associated with other demons. *Nothing is known about Vera Gemini's parents, either human or demonic. Doctor Strange considered her similar to Belathauzer , probably because they were the only two demons in a group of mortal cultists which he was spying on. She may be distantly related to Belathauzer or other demons connected to the Earth. *Vera Gemini was teleported to an unknown location through the Shadow Cloak. She is apparently not dead and may yet return. | Trivia = *The storyline featuring the Agent of Fortune features several references to songs and albums by the rock band Blue Öyster Cult. Vera Gemini, is named after a song by the Blue Öyster Cult, called "The Revenge of Vera Gemini" (1976). | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = *Her profile at the Appendix to the Marvel Handbook. }} Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Optic Blasts Category:Teleporters Category:Intangibility